El Portal
by HaNa Granfoy
Summary: Un portal capaz de conectar dos mundos y dos personas completamente distintas, uniéndolos a través de un lazo mucho más fuerte que la sangre y un secreto que podría acabar con todo aquello que creían saber y conocer. Donde Hermione Granger aprenderá que el llevarse bien con el rubio de ojos grises no es tan complicado como ella pensó.
1. El Portal

_**Disclamer:**_ La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, solo algunos de ellos fueron inventados por mí.

 **Capítulo 1: El Portal**

Desde la derrota del Señor Tenebroso a manos de aurores y obviamente de Harry Potter y sus amigos, el tiempo en el mundo mágico se le hacía cada vez más rápido, aun no sabía en qué momento había finalizado el año escolar y con ello el inicio de las vacaciones, lo que significaba estar la mayoría del tiempo en su casa, cosa que no le agradaba mucho debido a que sus padres nunca estaban en ella, por lo tanto estaría solo todo ese tiempo.

Pensaba acerca de lo que haría, si era sincero prefería que sus padres no estuvieran ya que cada vez que lo veían solo lo molestaban con cosas que para él eran insignificantes, como que invitará a salir a Pansy Parkinson, que la tratará bien, que ella era su prometida y que para crear más linaje de magos de sangre pura, él debía de casarse con ella y así ayudar al mundo mágico.

\- Que tontería.- se bufó Draco Malfoy. A mí que me importa ayudar al mundo mágico, ¿y yo qué?- pregunto indignado hacia la nada. Casándome con esa loca ¿Quién me ayudará a mi cuando yo cometa semejante estupidez?

Pero nadie contesto a esa última pregunta porque de nuevo estaba solo, lo cual supuso antes de llegar después de salir de Hogwarts.

En ocasiones sentía celos de sus compañeros de casa cuando sus padres iban a recogerlos, aunque claramente no lo hacía notar, todos sus sentimientos eran ocultados a través de la máscara de indiferencia y odio, y que los demás lo traducían como que se creía mejor que los demás, que también era cierto. El único que siempre estaba con él, lo visitaba y pasaba alguno de sus días de vacaciones era su mejor amigo Blaise Zabini, a quien pensó mandarle una lechuza pero desistió de esa idea ya que él es quien debía de buscarlo y no al revés.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás de su gran biblioteca. Fue ahí cuando le paso por la mente leer un libro aunque no estaba de humor, pensó en practicar hechizos pero tampoco tenía ganas así que lo único que hizo fue posar su mirada en el gran ventanal que daba al lago de su casa y se quedó ahí, observando aquel paisaje que se postraba ante sus ojos. No fue hasta que un sonido que venía de la chimenea lo interrumpió. No necesitaba voltear para ver de quien se trataba, él muy bien lo sabía.

\- Draco ¿acaso jamás me mandarás una lechuza para decirme que venga a visitarte?-lo reprendió Blaise detrás de él.

\- ¿Acaso necesitas alguna? Siempre vienes a mi casa aún sin ser invitado, es por eso que no creo que la necesites.-contesto secamente.

\- Hieres mis sentimientos Malfoy.-contesto con voz triste, obviamente fingida. Yo que al terminar las vacaciones, a la única persona que extraño y que quiero ver eres tú y… ¿me tratas así? ¿A tu mejor amigo? De verdad que eres como dicen los demás, un creído, insensible y malvado.

El rubio se levantó y se giró hacia donde estaba él.

\- ¿A que debo el placer de tu visita Blaise?-pregunto con una media sonrisa.

No sabía que tenía su amigo que siempre lo ponía de buen humor, tal vez él era una de las únicas personas con las cuales podía dejar de fingir esa indiferencia hacia el mundo.

\- ¿Cómo que a qué? ¡Son vacaciones amigo!-exclamo entusiasmado. Es momento de divertirnos.- sonrió.

\- ¿Divertirnos eh? ¿Y qué pasa por esa pequeña mente retorcida que tienes Blaise?-quiso saber.

\- El mundo muggle.-soltó.

\- ¿El mundo muggle? ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que mi padre termine el trabajo que tú comienzas cada vez que te sigo en tus locuras? Es decir, el trabajo de matarme.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no Draco!-exclamo ofendido al momento en que se acercaba a él y le pasaba su mano por sus hombros, abrazándolo. Yo jamás he querido eso… de tu padre no puedo garantizarlo.-comento con una ligera sonrisa.

Este último comentario hizo que el chico de ojos grises sonriera también.

\- ¿A qué quieres ir al Mundo Muggle?-pregunto intrigado.

\- ¿Cómo que a qué? Draco me estas decepcionado…. Chicas…. Vamos a conocer chicas.-contesto sonriendo aún más.

\- ¿Y en el mundo mágico no hay acaso? ¡Por favor Blaise!-exclamo zafándose de el moreno.

\- Claro que las hay pero no como en el Mundo Muggle, ¿tú me entiendes?

\- Son exactamente iguales, no hay ninguna diferencia.

\- ¿Cómo sabes si jamás has ido?

\- Porque las mujeres son todas iguales aquí, en el mundo muggle y donde sea.-espeto seguro de sí mismo.

\- Eso es lo que dices tú pero no confió en tu palabra… a menos que hayas ido. ¿Qué dices? Solo vayamos un momento, no nos tardaremos, me recomendaron un lugar, dijeron que era muy entretenido, nos divertiremos y…

\- No iré, no importa lo que me digas. Si mi padre se entera me matará… y a ti también.- lo señalo.

\- Por favor Draco, nadie se enterará ¿acaso le tienes miedo a tu padre?

\- Si… y tú también.- Su amigo iba a replicar pero este se apresuró a decir. Y no lo niegues. Además… ¿Qué te llama la atención de un mundo que es inferior al nuestro? Solo encontraras asquerosos muggles ahí.- espeto con desprecio.

El moreno volteo hacia ambos lados de la biblioteca buscando a alguien.

\- Yo no veo que tu padre este aquí. Así que deja de fingir conmigo Draco, soy tu amigo y los dos sabemos que esas son palabras de tu él, no tuyas. Tú ni siquiera estas convencido con eso del tema de la sangre, si lo estuvieras ya te habrías casado con Parkinson "para preservar el linaje de los sangres limpia". Recuerda que ya no estás en Hogwarts donde tienes que fingir por tu padre que odias a las sangres sucias, donde te la pasas molestando a Hermione Granger… Por cierto…-sonrió pícaramente. Siempre me he preguntado ¿porque lo haces? ¿Acaso te gusta?

El slytherin abrió los ojos como platos, notablemente sorprendido por la última pregunta, específicamente.

\- ¿Qué dices?-se bufó. ¿Yo enamorado de Granger? Creo que tanta cerveza de mantequilla te está afectando Blaise.

\- Yo jamás dije enamorado…-se detuvo y agrego. Entonces dime… ¿Por qué la molestas? Digo, hay muchas sangres sucias en Hogwarts aunque siempre la estas molestando a ella, solo a ella.

Zabini lo miro mucho más, ante esto el rubio entrecerró sus ojos, notablemente molesto.

\- Te diré porque la molesto pero solo para te saques esa idea estúpida de tu pequeña mente retorcida. Lo hago porque aparte de ser sangre sucia es amiga de San Potter, molestándola a ella lo molesto a él también y al pobretón de Wesel. Molesto a las 2 personas que más odio en este mundo. Además, ¿a ti qué? ¿Acaso eres mi conciencia? O… ¿ella te gusta?-pregunto sonriendo de manera incrédula.

\- Pues no esta tan mal Draco.

\- No digas tonterías Zabini. Ese ratón de biblioteca es más feo que la Señora Gorda y Argus Filch juntos.

Ante esto el moreno no pudo evitar las carcajadas, a las cuales el chico de ojos grises no tardo en unírsele.

\- Bueno… puede que tengas razón.-lo apoyo su amigo. Pero solo porque no la has visto en bikini.

\- ¿Acaso tú sí?-pregunto incrédulo.

Este solo se limitó a sonreír.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? No mientas Blaise.-dijo no muy convencido.

\- ¿Acaso crees que esta salida es la primera vez que voy al Mundo Muggle? Claro que no, jamás te llevaría sino supiera como escabullirme Malfoy y sin conocer el terreno.

Draco se limitó a verlo, eso no era cierto porque siempre que su amigo lograba convencerlo de ir a ciertos lugares eran sorprendidos y obviamente castigados.

\- Esta bien, solo en algunos lugares.-dijo al ver el rostro del rubio. Pero bueno, la primera vez que fui al mundo muggle conocí a una morena que ¡Dios Draco! que chica, tenía un cuerpo bien proporcionado… tú me entiendes.-sonrió pícaramente poniendo sus manos frente a su pecho, ante esto el chico de ojos grises solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos hacia arriba. Entonces ella me invito a un resort, el punto es que ahí estaba Granger, con sus padres me parece y una amiga, y con un bikini así de diminuto.-dijo haciendo un ademan con sus dedos. Y déjame decirte Draco… Potty y Wesel no saben de lo que se están perdiendo.- termino haciendo ademanes en su cuerpo y con su boca.

\- ¡Por favor Blaise! ¡Eres repugnante!-exclamo asqueado.

\- No te hagas el mojigato conmigo Malfoy, tú y yo sabemos que has pasado por tantas chicas en Hogwarts que compiten con los años que tiene la escuela.-se burló.

\- Pero… ¿Granger? Blaise… ¿en serio?-pregunto incrédulo.

\- Tú tampoco sabes lo que te pierdes Draco… ¿Por qué no intentas algo con ella? Solo para que veas que no estoy mintiendo… te has ligado también a chicas de Gryffindor, creo que con ella podrás también o… ¿acaso no tienes la suficiente confianza?

Ante esta pregunta el rubio se bufó.

\- ¿Dudas acaso de mí?-pregunto en tono seductor.

\- Claro que no, pero no estaría mal que lo confirmaras.

\- Ni lo sueñes Zabini, en primera porque es una sangre sucia…

\- Escucho de nuevo a Lucius Malfoy.-lo interrumpió.

\- Y en segunda porque para mí solo es un ratón de biblioteca, sin chiste, ni gracia, ni belleza, amiga de san Potter y el pobretón, lo cual solo la hace más repugnante para mí.

\- Como quieras. Aunque yo solo te lo comento para que pases el rato, ni que te estuviera pidiendo que te casaras con ella.

\- Claro que solo seria para pasar el rato, pero si mi padre se enterará me desheredaría, me correría de la casa, eso si no me mata primero, sabes muy bien el odio que le tiene a los muggles y los sangres sucia.

\- Siempre he tenido la curiosidad de donde proviene su odio, es decir, mi padre no los soporta pero por su trabajo y diplomacia los trata ligeramente bien pero tu padre… sí que los odia, cada vez que ve a uno es como si quisiera saltarles encima y matarlos ahí mismo.

\- No lo sé, creo que siempre ha sido así, mi abuelo, a quien no conocí debió de haber sido igual o peor.- se aventuró a afirmar.

\- En fin… entonces ¿irás?

\- Ya te dije que no Blaise.

\- Esta bien Draco, tú te lo pierdes. Si algún día quieres revelarte contra tu padre mándame una lechuza. Me voy.

\- Jamás sucederá eso y lo sabes. Diviértete con tu muggles… porque no pasas a casa de Granger y te diviertes con ella también.-se burló.

\- Lo que digas amigo.

Y desapareció.

\- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí amigo?-pregunto una voz extraña.

\- Si señor, aquí esta. Es el libro que siempre lee en vacaciones porque el Sr. Malfoy lo obliga.

\- Muchas Gracias Tieg, gracias a ti por fin lo conoceré.

\- De nada señor. Tieg solo quiere su bienestar y felicidad.-contesto el elfo doméstico.

\- Lo se amigo.-sonrió amablemente.

Después de que Blaise se fue, se preguntó qué es lo que iba a hacer. ¿El mundo muggle? Solo a Zabini se le podría ocurrir semejante tontería, ese mundo no tenía nada que ofrecerle a él por tanto no podía darles el privilegio de visitarlo y por ¿chicas? Si en el mundo mágico había por montones y sobre todo sangre pura que era con lo que había crecido toda su vida, el involucrarse solo con mujeres que eran hijas de magos puros, aunque debía de aceptar que lo que le decía su amigo era cierto, él todavía no estaba totalmente convencido con eso de la sangre, no los soportaba porque eran inferiores pero tampoco los odiaba como su padre. Por primera vez le dio curiosidad de donde provenía ese odio, ¿acaso había sido fomentado por su abuelo William? ¿O por su tatarabuelo? ¿En qué momento había aparecido? ¿Por qué sentía que su padre los odiaba más que cualquier otro mago de sangre pura en el mundo?... Su padre ¡cierto! El pensar en él le hacía recordar lo que debía de hacer todas las vacaciones, leer un capítulo de ese estúpido libro escrito por Liam Hatthew, "Linaje puro libres de sangres sucias", donde lo único que hacía era pintar una utopía que jamás existiría y menos ahora que Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldermort. Si algún mago siquiera había pensado en eliminar a aquellos que no eran hijos de magos, aquel suceso ya había descartado cualquier idea o posibilidad donde implicara su eliminación, si el Señor Tenebroso había sido vencido, ellos tampoco tendrían ninguna oportunidad.

Recorrió toda la biblioteca en busca del libro pero no lo encontró, se preguntó dónde podría haberlo dejado, con la importancia que le daba podría haberlo tirado hasta en la basura sin darse cuenta. No quiso batallar más y llamo a uno de sus elfos domésticos.

\- Tieg, ven acá.

El elfo no tardó en aparecer, sabía que una de las no tan virtudes de su joven amo era la paciencia por tanto no quería volver a revivir aquel día donde lo hizo que lo llamara dos veces.

\- ¿Dónde está el libro que leo todas las vacaciones?-quiso saber.

\- Tieg lo miro en el sótano amo.

\- ¿En el sótano?-pregunto incrédulo. ¿Y que hace allá?-quiso saber.

\- No lo sé. Tieg iba a traerlo de vuelta pero sabe que al joven amo no le gusta que toquen sus cosas.

\- Cierto pero no tengo ganas de bajar al sótano, debe de estar sucio y maloliente, puedes traerlo para mí.

\- Pero Tieg no puede amo, Tieg tiene algo importante que hacer.

Draco lo miro furioso.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que se supone que este asqueroso elfo debe de hacer?-pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

\- La Sra. Malfoy me pidió que comprará algunas cosas porque hoy vienen a cenar con usted joven amo.

\- ¡¿Mis padres vienen?! ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no tienen algo mejor que hacer?

\- Tieg se tiene que ir sino los amos se enojaran.

Y desapareció.

\- Espe…-pero no alcanzo a finalizar porque el elfo desapareció. Maldito elfo estúpido, pero ya verás cuando regreses.-mascullo.

A regañadientes se dirigió a su sótano, aun se preguntaba cómo es que el libro había llegado a aquel lugar ya que era la primera vez que entraba ahí ya que en una ocasión que quiso bajar no paso de la puerta debido a que su padre se dio cuenta y lo reprendió tan fuerte que se le quitaron las ganas, se preguntó qué haría ahora que ya está grande y que ya no es un niño pequeño de 5 años.

Llego hasta la puerta, giro la perilla y la abrió, para su sorpresa aquel lugar no era nada parecido a lo que se imaginó, estaba completamente limpio, demasiado bien cuidado diría él, se preguntó quién hacia la limpieza ahí abajo y si su padre sabia acerca de esto.

No perdió tiempo así que se puso a buscar el libro, lo encontró arriba de un buro que estaba al lado de lo que parecía ser un cuadro, no estaba muy seguro ya que esté tenía una gran manta cubriéndolo. Tomo el libro, volteo hacia un lado y quiso saber que había detrás, al quitar la sabana se encontró con que afirmativamente se trataba de un gran cuadro pero había una foto de un señor que notablemente se parecía a él, rubio, tez blanca y ojos grandes de color café claro, se quedó mirándolo y pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de su abuelo William. Le pareció extraño que ese cuadro estuviera allí y no en el gran salón, adornándolo, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se dio la media vuelva, iba a comenzar a caminar cuando una voz lo detuvo.

\- ¿Tan rápido te vas nieto? Sin siquiera saludar a tu abuelo.

\- ¡!Ah!-exclamo asustado.

Draco volteo a mirarlo sorprendido, jamás se esperó que en ese cuadro se encontrará realmente su abuelo, pensó que solo se trataba de una simple foto.

\- Parece que has visto un fantasma.-se burló.

\- No, es solo que… jamás espere que estuvieras aquí, abuelo.-se excusó.

\- Te tuve que traer con engaños para que vinieras a visitarme, ¿Por qué nunca entras al sótano?

Y en ese momento lo supo, supo quién tenía este lugar así.

\- Tieg.-murmuro apretando los puños.

\- No te molestes con él Draco, solo me hizo un favor.

El rubio lo miro serio.

\- Como… quiero decir… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo en lugar de estar allá arriba?

\- A tu padre no le agrado mucho.

\- Bueno, ya somos dos.

\- No digas tonterías Draco, tu padre te quiere, solo que no sabe cómo demostrarlo.

\- No me interesa que me quiera. Solo que no se meta en mi vida.-comento molesto.

William Malfoy compadeció a su nieto, él también estaba pagando por sus errores.

\- Tieg me dijo que te aburres mucho en las vacaciones.-se aventuró a decir cambiando el tema.

\- Ese elfo estúpido no sabe lo que dice, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Así? Yo que te iba a mostrar un lugar donde puedes pasar el tiempo que quieras sin que nadie se entere.

El rubio se bufó.

\- No existe un lugar así abuelo, mi padre sabría exactamente donde estoy y con quien.

\- Yo no estaría tan seguro. Voltea hacia tu izquierda.-le indico. ¿Ves aquella pared?-el chico de ojos grises asintió. No es cualquier pared, es un Portal.

\- ¿Un portal?-pregunto incrédulo. ¿Y qué hace un portal en mi casa?-quiso saber sin dejar de sonreír, notablemente no le creía, aun y cuando eso era posible.

\- Somos muy parecidos.-contesto sinceramente. Yo también quería escapar de este mundo así que cree un portal y pasaba mis veranos en ese lugar, lejos de aquí, de tus tatarabuelos…

\- ¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque…?

\- Quiero que te diviertas y que no estés solo en la casa durante tus vacaciones. Lo que encuentres ahí puede sorprenderte y cambiarte la vida… a mí me la cambio.

Draco se acercó hacia la pared que mencionaba William y la observo, era exactamente igual a las demás.

\- Entonces si entro aquí mi padre jamás sabrá donde estoy ¿cierto?

\- Así es, contiene un hechizo antiguo que no registra tu entrada a aquel lugar, jamás nadie se dará cuenta… claro si tú no les dices o si nadie que tu conozcas llegase a verte pero…. dudo que alguien que tu frecuentes conozca y mucho menos pasee por ese lugar.

\- ¿Y qué hay allá?-pregunto curioso.

\- Averígualo.-contesto sonriendo retadoramente.

Draco lo miro y sonrió también.

\- Solo gira la perilla que tienes a tu derecha.

El slytherin giro su vista hacia ella e hizo lo que su abuelo le dijo. La puerta desapareció y en su lugar solo hubo una especie de manto brilloso, volteo a ver a su abuelo.

\- Entra, te divertirás.

El chico se disponía a hacerlo cuando fue detenido.

\- Solo recuerda cerrarlo, sino cualquiera podría entrar aquí. El otro lado del portal también tiene esa misma piedra, gírala y con eso lo cierras.

\- Espero que no te equivoques abuelo con eso de que me divertiré, sino le diré a mi padre sobre esto.-lo sentenció.

\- Claro.-sonrió.

Draco respiro, comenzó a caminar y no supo en que momento paso pero ya se encontraba en el sótano de otro lugar, notablemente era muy diferente al suyo. Se giró y cerró el portal. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se hacía preguntas como ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué se encontraría ahí? ¿Qué pasaría si alguien lo descubría? Ante esto agarro fuertemente su varita, quien sea que lo sorprendiese no le vería el rostro porque lo desmayaría inmediatamente o algo peor.

Llego a la puerta, tomo la perilla, respiro profundamente y la abrió, esa puerta daba con un pasillo, miro hacia la derecha y se percató que era una cocina, muy pequeña comparada con la suya pero al fin y al cabo una cocina y al lado izquierdo una sala, de la cual pensó lo mismo.

\- ¿De quién será esta casa?-se preguntó.

De pronto escucho unos pasos así que se ocultó detrás de una puerta que se encontraba frente a él, al entrar se dio cuenta de que era el baño.

\- Genial.-mascullo. Al menos esta limpio.

Aun así dejo ligeramente abierta la puerta para poder ver de quien se trataba.

\- Creo que deberíamos de irnos de viaje ¿no crees amor?-pregunto una mujer en la cocina.

\- ¿Si pero donde dejaremos a nuestra nena?

\- Veremos si puede quedarse con la familia Weasley.

 _\- ¿Weasley? ¿Acaso aquella señora acaba de mencionar el apellido Weasley? Pero ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo?-pensó el chico confundido._

El slytherin abrió lentamente la puerta, tenía que saber de quién era esa casa y por qué parecía que había escuchado el apellido Wesley, así que camino sigilosamente hacia la sala, siendo precavido para que nadie lo viese, iba tan ensimismado en que no lo descubrieran que no supo en qué momento se terminó la pared y topo con el sillón golpeándose la espinilla, estaba a punto de gritar de dolor cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba.

\- Maldita sea.-murmuro por lo bajo. Agrr… estúpido sillón hijo de…

Pero se detuvo ya que otra cosa llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió hacia aquella fotografía que estaba frente a él, tanto que se olvidó el dolor del golpe que anteriormente había tenido.

\- No, no, no.-dijo en símbolo de negación. No puede ser… Estoy en el mundo muggle y no solo eso, sino en la casa de ella… en la casa de Granger.

Continuara….

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

Mi primer historia. ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí, para aquellas que se les haga conocida, la idea del portal la obtuve de una serie que se llamaba Intercambio Extranjero, amaba esa serie lástima que solo tuvo una temporada y 24 capítulos nadamas T_T en fin, déjenme un comentario, entre más me dejen, más motivada me siento de escribir el siguiente capítulo.

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~ **Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración** ~&~


	2. El mundo Muggle

_**Disclamer:**_ La mayoría de los personajes son del universo de J.K. Rowling por lo que ninguno de ellos me pertenece.

 **EL PORTAL**

 **Capítulo 2: El Mundo Muggle**

Una chica de ojos marrones se encontraba recostada en su cama, pensaba sobre lo que haría este verano, aunque nada venía a su mente, fue en ese momento en que el teléfono sonó.

\- Aló.-dijo ella.

\- ¿Hermione? –escucho que preguntaron del otro lado. Soy Harry.

\- Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás? -pregunto entusiasmada.

\- Muy bien y ¿tú?

\- También, pero muy aburrida.

\- Lo supuse, es por eso que te llamo. Invite a Ron, a Ginny y a Luna al cine y pensé que te gustaría unírtenos.

\- ¿Al cine? Y… ¿Crees que les gustará? -cuestionó sonriendo.

Sabía muy bien que sus amigos jamás habían pisado un cine, incluso le extrañaba que quisieran hacerlo… muy seguramente la idea fue del moreno de anteojos.

\- Si vienes puedes averiguarlo.-comentó en tono de burla.

\- Creo que me ha convencido Sr. Potter.-bromeó. ¿A qué horas nos vemos?

\- ¿Te parece a las 12:30 pm?

\- Claro, entonces hasta más tarde.

\- Hasta luego Hermione.

Y colgó.

En los siguientes minutos la gryffindor aprovecho para arreglarse. Eligió utilizar un pantalón de mezclilla a la cadera, el cual acentuaba muy bien su figura, con una blusa blanca, arriba un chaleco corto de color negro con unas sandalias del mismo color y su cabello lo sujeto con una coleta.

Antes de salir de su habitación, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo.

Bajo la escalera apresurada mientras le preguntaba a su mamá por su chaqueta.

\- Me parece que está en la sala.-escucho que le contestaron.

Hermione llego a la estancia y vio su jersey. Antes de tomarla su mamá atrajo su atención.

\- ¿Va a algún lugar señorita?

\- Era Harry.-sonrió. Todos irán al cine y me invitaron, si puedo ir ¿verdad?

\- Ya estas arreglada ¿no?

La castaña se acercó a su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Puedo ir?-pregunto poniendo cara tierna.

\- Esta bien.-sonrió. Solo llega antes de las 7 pm, recuerda que hoy es el día del padre y lo celebraremos.

\- Gracias mamá.

Y le dio otro beso.

\- Sí, sí, sí. Por cierto, invita a los chicos a cenar. Entre más seamos, más gusto le dará a tu padre cuando llegue de trabajar.

\- Claro, yo les digo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Camino hacia la sala. Al llegar tomo su chaqueta, dándose cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta.

\- Que raro, cuando baje no estaba así.- comentó para sí misma.

Supuso que probablemente y con las prisas, su padre la había dejado de esa manera, solo que ella al bajar no se había percatado de eso. Sin perder tiempo se puso en marcha hacia su destino, se acercó al umbral y fue ahí cuando vio una melena rubia que cruzaba la calle a toda velocidad. Y solo un nombre pudo venir a su mente.

 _\- Ese se parece a… ¿Malfoy?-se preguntó confundida._

 _Se rio de sí misma._

 _\- Que tonta eres Hermione, claro que no podía ser él. El slytherin muy seguramente se encontraba en el mundo mágico, en su mansión para ser más específica. Además, él jamás podría estar en el mundo muggle… y menos cerca de su casa.-pensó para sí misma al momento en que eliminaba ese pensamiento._

Sin darle tanta importancia se despidió de su madre.

\- No lleguen tarde a la cena.-escucho que decía.

\- No, hasta luego mamá.

Y salió de su casa.

...

\- Maldita sea.-murmuró por lo bajo. Agrr… estúpido sillón hijo de…

Pero se detuvo ya que otra cosa llamo su atención, rápidamente se dirigió hacia aquella fotografía que estaba frente a él, tanto que se olvidó el dolor del golpe que anteriormente había tenido.

\- No, no, no.-dijo en símbolo de negación. No puede ser… Estoy en el mundo muggle y no solo eso, sino en la casa de ella… en la casa de Granger.

Casi por instinto Draco comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones, era cierto que tenía su varita, sin embargo, ella también, así que lo de hechizar a alguien estaba descartado. Por lo que pensó rápidamente que es lo que debería de hacer, no podía dejar que Hermione lo descubriera, sino estaría perdido.

 _\- Tengo que salir de aquí y rápido.-se recordó._

No muy lejos pudo divisar la puerta, se dirigió a ella sigilosamente, giro la perilla, estaba punto de salir cuando la escucho.

\- Mamá, ¿has visto mi chaqueta?-pregunto la castaña desde las escaleras.

\- Me parece que está en la sala.

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar que bajaba los escalones a paso apresurado, por lo que volvió a preguntarse, ¿Qué debería de hacer? Lo único que cruzo por su mente fue tirarse al piso, detrás de un gran sillón que adornaba aquella modesta sala y lo hizo.

\- Agr…-musitó por lo bajo, en señal de dolor.

Esperaba que éste pudiera ocultar su alargado cuerpo, aunque no fue suficiente por lo que tuvo que encorvarse un poco para que no se le vieran los pies.

Presto atención a su alrededor y percibió como los pasos iban acercándose cuando de pronto…

\- ¿Va a algún lugar señorita?-escucho a una mujer preguntar.

Probablemente se trataba de la mamá de la castaña.

\- Era Harry. Todos irán al cine y me invitaron, si puedo ir ¿verdad?

 _\- ¿Potter? ¡Genial! Solo falta que él llegue en este momento.-ironizó._

Poco a poco la voz de la gryffindor iba alejándose, esa era la señal que estaba esperando. Tenía que salir de ahí. Se acercó nuevamente a la puerta, giro la perilla y la abrió muy despacio.

 _\- Esto te pasa por hacerle caso a un retrato Draco.-se reprochó a si mismo._

A lo lejos escuchaba aun la conversación, pero no alcanzaba a entender de lo que hablaban y si era realmente sincero, ni le interesaba. De pronto escucho que la voz de la castaña se hacía más fuerte y supo que tenía que salir lo más pronto que pudiera.

\- Sí, sí, sí. Por cierto, invita a los chicos a cenar.

\- Claro, yo les digo. Nos vemos más tarde.

Como pudo salió de la casa dejando entre abierta la puerta y corrió hacia la calle saltándose el portón del patio. No puso atención de cuanto estuvo corriendo, pero se detuvo al llegar a lo que parecía un parque. Tomo todo el aire que pudo para tratar de compensar el que había perdido hace un momento.

\- Mierda.- musitó.

\- Esa es una mala palabra.-escucho decir detrás de él.

Al girarse pudo divisar a un niño rubio como de 6 años quien lo miraba seriamente, eso le pareció extraño, más viniendo de un niño tan pequeño… y mucho más le extraño cuando éste no decía nada, solo lo observaba.

\- ¿Se te perdió algo niño?-preguntó impaciente.

\- Dijiste una mala palabra.-contesto sin inmutarse.

\- ¿Y?

\- Debes disculparte.-le ordeno cruzándose de brazos.

Draco no sabía si enojarse o reírse. De alguna manera la forma de ser de ese niño le agrado.

\- Mira mugg… niño, ¿no tienes que ir a molestar a alguien?

\- Lo haré cuando te disculpes.

\- El príncipe de slytherin no se disculpa por nada, niño.

\- No soy niño, mi nombre es Tomas.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Pero ya no dijo nada, el infante solo lo observaba sin inmutarse. Draco pensó que tenía agallas, a pesar de tan corta edad. Aquel silencio fue abruptamente interrumpido por una voz femenina.

\- Tomas, te he estado buscando, ya te he dicho que no te desaparezcas sin decirme.-le dijo una mujer de cabello negro al niño al momento en que se ponía de cuclillas y colocaba ambas manos en los hombros del pequeño.

\- Lo siento, estaba buscándolo.-se disculpó.

El rubio volteo a ver a aquella señora, observándola detenidamente, era de aproximadamente unos 30 y tantos años, cabello negro, tez blanca y ojos color café. Ésta se dio cuenta de ello y por fin puso atención a la escena que estaba frente a sus ojos.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento!-exclamo poniéndose de pie. Lo ha estado molestado ¿no es cierto?

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañado el slytherin. No… es decir, no se preocupe.

\- Tomas, ya te he dicho que no debes de molestar a las personas.-se giró hacia Draco.- Lo siento, es un niño muy peculiar. Por cierto, soy Aurore Stevens.-le tendió la mano.

\- Draco Malfoy.-la estrecho.

\- Él es Tomas.-comento refiriéndose a su hijo.

\- Si, ya lo…

\- Él dijo una mala palabra, mamá.-dijo Tomas interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué? Ahh…-volteo a ver a Draco. ¿Es por eso que lo ha estado molestando? Me disculpo, es que le he prohibido decirlas y quiere que todos hagan lo mismo.-sonrió. ¿Qué le parece si como disculpa, nos acompaña? Estamos en un picnic.

\- ¿Un picnic?-pregunto extrañado.

\- Si, ya sabe, una comida que se realiza en un parque, campo o espacio abierto y en lugar de comer en una mesa, comemos sobre una manta que esta tendida en el suelo.

\- Nunca he estado en algo así.

\- Ya decía que no parecía de Londres, ¿de dónde es?

\- De… un lugar muy lejano.

\- Es de Slytherin.-se escuchó.

Draco volteo a ver al niño de 6 años.

 _\- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué diablos? ¿Cómo supo que... - pensó._

\- ¿Y tú como sabes eso?-quiso saber su mamá.

\- Él dijo que era el príncipe de Slytherin.

El chico respiro aliviado.

 _\- Con que así había sido._

\- ¿Un príncipe?-se giró al rubio. ¿Es usted un príncipe?

\- Eh… algo así.

\- ¿Slytherin? ¿Dónde es eso?-quiso saber.

\- De un lugar… muy lejos de aquí.

\- Ni siquiera sabe dónde está.-comento el niño.

\- Tomas no seas grosero.- lo reprendió su mamá. Disculpe que le pregunte tanto, entonces, ¿gusta acompañarnos?

El slytherin se escogió de hombros. Y solo se limitó a seguirlos. Al llegar se dio cuenta que, en efecto, era justo como Aurore se lo había descrito. No parecía en realidad algo del otro mundo. La mujer se sentó, Tomas hizo lo mismo y al rubio no le quedo más que imitarlos. Cuando menos lo espero ya tenía un emparedado de crema de maní en su boca. Aquella comida, por llamarle de alguna manera, era diferente a todo lo que había comido.

 _\- Simple pero delicioso.-pensó._

Sin proponérselo volteo a ver al niño rubio de 6 años, se dio cuenta de que parecía algo triste, miraba a un señor y a otro niño, que parecía de su edad, jugando algo que notablemente no conocía, entonces lo entendió, él muy bien sabia como se sentía estar solo. La madre del pequeño pareció adivinarlo.

\- Tomas, sabes que hizo todo lo posible por venir ¿verdad?

\- Pero igual no vino.

De cierta manera el ver a su hijo así la frustraba.

\- ¿Por qué no te acercas y les preguntas si puedes jugar con ellos?

\- Porque es un torneo de padre e hijo y aquí solo está el hijo.

Y sin previo aviso se puso de pie y camino hacia unos árboles notablemente molesto, aunque sobre todo triste por el comportamiento desentendido de su padre. Su madre no tardo en alcanzarlo.

\- Tomas, yo se que tu papá tiene algunas cosas que mejorar, pero sabes que te ama, ¿no es cierto?

\- Pues no lo parece.- se cruzó de brazos.

\- A veces los adultos somos un poco tontos y no nos damos cuenta de las consecuencias de algunas decisiones que tomamos. No nacimos sabiendo como ser padres.

\- Tu lo haces muy bien como mamá, en cambio él…

\- Lo sé.-se detuvo, lo que menos quería es que su hijo estuviera triste y menos por un padre desobligado, fue en ese momento que a su mente vino una idea. -¿Por qué no le preguntas a Draco si quiere hacer equipo?

\- Ni siquiera debe de saber jugar.

\- Inténtalo. Anda, vamos.- lo animó. Hazlo por mí, ¿sí?

El slytherin solo los observaba a lo lejos, ignoraba acerca de que estuvieran hablando, de quien, si lo sabía, pero no de que. Él al igual que aquel niño rubio, conocía lo que era esperar a un padre que tenia otras cosas más importantes que hacer que estar con su hijo, en su caso primero fueron los negocios familiares, después lo del Sr. Tenebroso y nuevamente el cuidado de los intereses de la familia Malfoy. Recordaba como su madre siempre lo excusaba e intentaba desesperadamente ocupar su lugar, con el único fin de que él estuviera bien, que no se sintiera triste por su ausencia, añoro esos días de su niñez, ya que después de la caída del que no debe ser nombrado su madre fue haciendo lo mismo que su papá, dejándolo solo, posiblemente porque ya no era más un niño pequeño.

De pronto fue traído nuevamente al presente cuando se percató de que ambos volvían hacia donde él se encontraba.

\- Anda, pregúntale.

Pero Tomas solo se cruzo de brazos y se volteo hacia otro lado, Draco pudo darse cuenta que, al igual que él, el niño era muy orgulloso. Aurore se impaciento así que ella decidió hacerlo.

\- Tomas quiere saber si te gustaría formar equipo con él para jugar al fútbol.

Esa pregunta hizo que le atragantará el jugo que momentos antes estaba ingiriendo.

\- Eh yo no sé jugar a… eso.-comentó refiriéndose al juego.

\- ¿Ves? No sabe jugar. Solo haremos el ridículo mamá.

\- Lo importante es divertirse.

\- Eso lo dicen los perdedores.-respondió Tomas.

El slytherin concordó con él e hizo una mueca de aceptación, desvió su mirada y se encontró con la de Aurore que lo veía entre angustiada y triste.

\- Aunque no sepas jugar, aun así, lo intentarás ¿verdad Draco? -pregunto casi suplicante. Yo lo haría, sin embargo, como hoy es el día del padre, solo están dejando participar a padres e hijos(as).

Éste solo se limitó a volver a observarla y por fin pudo identificar porque a pesar de no conocerla, había aceptado su ofrecimiento del picnic, era como si viera a su propia madre, tenía un ligero toque de similitud que el rubio recordaba de su niñez.

 _\- Al final todas las madres harían lo que fuera por sus hijos.-reflexionó._

\- Si me explican cómo se juega puedo hacerlo.-comento secamente.

\- ¿Lo ves?-sonrió complacida la mujer y se giró hacia su hijo. Entonces ¿vas a jugar?

\- Esta bien.-aceptó el pequeño.

Aurore rápidamente le explico el juego al chico, a decir verdad, era muy parecido al quidditch, solo tendría que usar sus pies en lugar de una escoba, evitar que la pelota salga de un cuadro y meter el balón dentro de lo que parecía una caja, a la cual llamaban portería.

\- Extremadamente fácil.-comentó con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La mujer sonrió también.

\- ¿Y qué vamos a ganar?-quiso saber el rubio.

\- Entradas a un parque de diversiones para toda la familia.

\- ¿Un parque de diversiones?-preguntó confundido.

\- Si ganamos te explico que es.-contestó el pequeño.

\- Eso dalo por hecho niño.-aseguró volviéndose a adueñar de sus labios una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

CONTINUARA….

 _ **Notas de la Autora:**_

Hola

El segundo capítulo. Por cierto, ¡Feliz año nuevo para todas(os)! ^_^ Disfruten estas festividades.

 **[AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES]**

 **\- Liz Jean Tonks**

 **\- .944**

 **\- SakSamu**

 **\- Alice1420**

 **\- Lucy**

 **\- Meg**

Gracias por sus comentarios, los agradezco demasiado. Y a las(os) que siguen la historia igualmente ¡muchas gracias!

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~ **Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración** ~&~


	3. El mundo Muggle II

_**Disclamer:**_ La mayoría de los personajes son del universo de J.K. Rowling por lo que ninguno de ellos me pertenece.

 **EL PORTAL**

 **Capítulo 3: El Mundo Muggle [Segunda parte]**

— ¿Ves? Eso fue muy fácil — comentó Draco lleno de satisfacción.

Tomas se giró para verlo con rostro de indignación.

— Usaste mi rostro para meter el gol ganador — lo acusó el pequeño.

— Pero ganamos ¿no? Eso es lo que cuenta — sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— Por mí — musitó notablemente molesto.

El rubio pareció no escucharlo. En cambio, un pensamiento se adueñó de su mente; sin darse cuenta que éste no sólo había sido dicho en su cerebro.

— Estos juegos muggles son interesantes — murmuró.

— ¿Muggles? — preguntó confundido Tomas.

— Eh… Si… ¡Ah! Mira allá viene tu mamá — se zafó el slytherin.

— ¡Muy bien hechos niños! — exclamó emocionada Aurore abrazando a su hijo.

Al separarse se dio cuenta de que éste estaba enojado, pudo adivinar el porqué.

— Utilizo mi cara para meter el gol mamá — se volvió a quejar el pequeño.

— Lo sé mi amor — dijo tratando de no reírse —. Al menos ganaron.

— Eso mismo dijo él. — E hizo un ademán refiriéndose al chico.

— Muchas gracias Draco — sonrió agradecida.

— De nada — contestó serio.

— Por cierto, aquí está el premio — Y les mostró las entradas, eran 4 boletos para el Chessington World of Adventures Resort.

— ¿Eso es un parque de diversiones? — quiso saber Draco algo decepcionado al ver lo que parecían 4 tarjetas.

— No, solo son las entradas — contestó Tomas cruzado de brazos —. Son para poder entrar al parque.

— Entonces ¿Qué es un parque de diversiones? — preguntó algo exasperado.

… _. FLASH BACK …._

— _Si ganamos te explico que es — contestó el pequeño._

— _Eso dalo por hecho niño — aseguró volviéndose a adueñar de sus labios una sonrisa de autosuficiencia._

 _Aurore no tardó mucho en ir a registrarlos, si era sincera, no quería que el rubio se arrepintiera; si él era como su hijo y en realidad si eran muy similares, no debía de perder tiempo. Cuando por fin pudo regreso con ellos._

— _¿Nos dejarán competir mamá?_ — _inquirió ansioso Tomas._

— _Claro, aunque les tuve que decir que — se detuvo e inmediatamente se giró hacia Draco. Eras su hermano mayor._

— _¿Su hermano mayor?_ _— dudó incrédulo, levantando ambas cejas —._ _Y ¿le creyeron?_

— _Ambos son rubios — contestó encogiéndose de hombros_ — _. Les dije que por cuestiones de trabajo tu padre no podría acompañarte y por eso les pedí que dejaran competir a tu hermano mayor._

— _Ósea que les mentiste — sonrió Tomas_ — _. Eso es tan malo como decir malas palabras._

— _¿Quieres jugar o no?_ _— volteó medio cuerpo hacia un lado, haciendo un ademán con sus manos señalando el lugar donde se encontraba el registro_ — _._ _Porque puedo ir_ — _pero fue interrumpida._

— _¡No! — exclamó rápidamente. — Es decir, así está bien._

 _Su madre sonrió._

— _Entonces ¿listos? — preguntó la señora._

— _Así es, y ¿tú niño?_

— _Tomas_ — _corrigió_ — _._ _Si._

 _Los partidos de padre e hijo comenzaron. El rubio se impacientó, ya había analizado lo suficiente para aprender bien el juego; lo único que tenia que hacer era meter muchos balones o goles, como le llamaban los demás, a la portería._

— _¡Gol!— gritó el animador del juego._

 _Todos celebraron, Draco giro los ojos hacia arriba_ — _. Patéticos_ — _murmuró. ¿Cómo era posible que por algo tan simple se emocionaran?_

— _Vamos, nos toca a nosotros — le comunicó el niño._

 _Ambos entraron a la cancha de juego, Tomas volteó a mirar al chico._

— _¿Qué haces aquí?_ — _quiso saber el infante._

— _Soy quien va a meter eso_ — _señalo el balón_ — _. Allá_ — _y después a la portería._

— _No, tú no sabes jugar, así que estarás en la portería_ — _le ordenó._

 _¿Cómo ese pequeño mocoso se atrevía a darle órdenes a él? Al gran Draco Malfoy, príncipe de Slytherin y sangre pura_ — _pensó_ — _._ _Estas equivocado, tú vas allá y yo seré quien meta los goles_ — _se impuso el rubio._

— _Si quieres que perdamos, hagamos eso._

— _Mira mocoso, yo sé que es lo mejor, soy el mayor aquí._

— _Pues no lo parece — murmuró molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

— _Esta bien, de todas maneras, yo no quería jugar._

— _¿Qué están haciendo? Acomoden sus posiciones — se escuchó a lo lejos._

 _Ambos voltearon a ver a Aurore, ésta muy bien sabia que se les estaba dificultando ponerse de acuerdo. Tomas le hizo una mueca que notablemente le decía que Draco no estaba poniendo de su parte._

— _No hagas esas muecas mocoso, que las entiendo muy bien._

— _¡Vaya! — exclamó con ironía_ — _._ _Algo que por fin comprendes._

— _Si estuvieras en el mundo mág_ — _se detuvo_ — _. Del lugar donde vengo, ya te hubiera hecho que te arrepintieras._

— _¿Y por qué no lo haces en este momento?_ — _lo desafío el niño._

 _El rubio sonrió y comenzó a caminar de forma amenazante hacia él al momento en que le decía_ — _. Ya verás mocoso, te enseñaré a respetar a tus mayores — Iba con paso decidido hacia Tomas, pero antes de que lo hiciera fue detenido por una voz femenina notablemente molesta._

— _Con un demonio ¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!_

 _El slytherin se paró en seco. El niño rubio se puso recto._

— _¡Toma tu lugar Draco! — le mandó_ — _._ _¡Y tú Tomas, a la portería!_

 _Aunque ninguno de los dos se movió. El chico estaba completamente desconcertado, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? De pronto un recuerdo vino a su mente, era como si escuchara a su propia madre._

— _¡¿Están sordos?! ¡Ahora!_

 _Esa última orden hizo que ambos reaccionaran. El primero en hacerle caso fue Tomas y corrió hacia la portería. Draco al verlo, se giró y camino hacia la mitad de la cancha casi mecánicamente._

 _Aurore volteo a ver al animador quien la veía notablemente sorprendido, ¿Cómo aquella amable señora podía convertirse en lo que acaba de ver? Ella pareció adivinarlo_ _—_ _. Niños_ _—_ _sonrió_ _—_ _._ _Uno debe de hablarles con mano dura, si no nunca entenderán._

 _El presentador solo sonrió nervioso._

— _Ok_ _—_ _musitó_ _—_ _. Será mejor que comencemos._

 _El juego inició, el equipo de TomDra [Tomas/Draco] comenzó a hacer sus jugadas, el otro equipo también. Cada balón que era arrojado hacia Tomas éste lo detenía, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo del rubio, quien no duraba mucho con la pelota. Cada que le quitaban el balón, musitaba algunas malas palabras. El pequeño solo observaba como corría de un lado para otro casi sin aliento, se notaba muy exhausto. Afortunadamente hubo un tiempo fuera que Tomas aprovechó para acercarse al que se suponía que era su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba medio encorvado con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas en señal de cansancio._

— _Será mejor que yo sea el que juegue y tú solo trata de detener la pelota para que no nos anoten gol._

 _A pesar de que aún estaba tratando de recobrar el aliento, el rubio lo dudó._

— _Déjame jugar unos minutos para que veas si soy bueno, si no vuelvo a la portería_ — _aseguró volteándose para otro lado y un poco sonrojado_ _—._ _Lo prometo._

— _Esta bien_ — _aceptó sin chistar ya que estaba completamente agotado. Al final, si era tan bueno en la portería como con el balón podrían tener alguna oportunidad_ — _pensó._

 _Tomas volteó a verlo sorprendido, sinceramente creyó que no le iba a dar la oportunidad_ _—_ _._ _Gracias_ — _sonrió gustoso._

 _Sin perder tiempo, hicieron el cambio, el otro equipo también. El padre del niño se fue a la portería y su hijo al centro del campo. Lo anterior para que de cierta manera se igualará la competencia, aunque el otro pequeño se miraba un poco mayor que Tomas, Draco calculaba que tenía alrededor de unos 9 años._

 _Reanudaron el partido. El infante llevaba la pelota, se acercó a la portería contraria cuando de pronto le fue robada la pelota por Max, quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba el rubio, éste al verlo acercarse inclino un poco sus rodillas._

— _Ni lo pienses muggle, eso no entrará aquí — murmuró confiado y con una sonrisa en su rostro, misma que fue borrada de inmediato al escuchar el ¡Gol! Por parte del presentador_ _—_ _. ¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿qué diablos había pasado? ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera había visto el balón?_

 _Max sonrió gustoso y corrió con su papá para celebrar. Tomas sólo se limitó a llevar sus manos a la cabeza y bajarlas al terminar el festejo del equipo contrario. Draco por su parte apretó sus puños enojado, le molestaba que un ser que él consideraba inferior pudiera haberle ganado en algo que se le hacía tan fácil._

— _¡No pasa nada chicos! ¡Ustedes pueden! — los animaba Aurore desde la audiencia._

 _Tomas comenzó a recorrer la cancha con el balón, no iba a permitir que le robaran la pelota nuevamente y menos que metieran otro gol, si eso sucedía, muy probablemente perderían el partido. El pequeño castaño nuevamente lo enfrentó, estaba por quitarle el balón cuando sin preverlo tropezó sin razón alguna, dándole la oportunidad de tirar a la portería y así ingresar el balón._

— _¡Gol! — gritó el anunciador, a quien Aurore rápidamente se le unió al festejo y salt_ _ó gustosa_ _—_ _. Marcador 1-1 — expresó._

— _¡Sí! — exclamó el slytherin sonriendo._

 _Sin pensarlo mucho, el pequeño volteó a ver a su compañero de juego, ambos se miraron satisfechos y por primera vez Tomas pudo ver en el rubio, una sonrisa sincera, eso le agradó._

 _El presentador siguió narrando el partido. Ahora era el turno del equipo de Max de contraatacar. Draco se preparó, sabía que tenía que poner atención; la primera vez no se lo había esperado, ahora estaba listo. El niño castaño corrió con todas sus fuerzas y llegó a la portería, pero el chico ya lo esperaba ansioso, sonrió casi por instinto. Cuando observó como la pelota se elevaba por el aire, hizo lo mismo, sin embargo, se percató que se había adelantado, si no hacía algo pronto, el balón cruzaría por en medio de sus manos. Fue ahí cuando una idea se originó en su mente._

 _El pequeño rubio no podía creer lo que acaba de presenciar. Con tal de que el balón no entrará a la portería, Draco utilizó su rostro, forzando a la pelota a salir disparada hacía antes de la media cancha._

— _Anda, niño, ve por la pelota — lo animó el slytherin agarrándose su adolorida nariz._

 _Sin perder el tiempo, Tomas fue por ella y anotó otro gol sin que nadie se lo esperase. — ¡Gol! —gritó el animador y la audiencia aplaudió —. Marcador 2-1— pronunció._

 _Ese lapso fue aprovechado por el pequeño y se acercó al chico. — ¿Te encuentras bien? — quiso saber._

— _Perfectamente niño. Se necesita más que eso para dañar al gran Draco Malfoy._

— _Genial — susurró el infante._

 _Pocos minutos después el partido terminó con victoria para el equipo TomDra._

 _Los siguientes dos partidos los ganaron sin problema; básicamente porque ambos equipos sólo estaban compitiendo para divertirse y pasar tiempo juntos este día del padre. Así que llegó el momento de la final, Tomas se encontraba emocionado ya que, a pesar que quería ganar el torneo, nunca imaginó que en realidad si pudiera pasar, principalmente por quien era su compañero de juego._

 _Draco se colocó a su lado —. Yo seré quien comience el juego, de acuerdo niño._

 _El pequeño no pudo identificar si lo anterior había sido una orden, una pregunta o sugerencia, pero decidió no interferir o molestar al que en ese momento fungía como su hermano mayor —. Está bien — se limitó a contestar._

 _El slytherin previamente había observado al equipo contrario, el padre parecía un imbécil y el hijo no se quedaba atrás; sabía que no iba a hacer tan fácil como los dos anteriores, aunque estaba seguro de que ganarían. El árbitro se acercó a ellos y les pidió que eligieran un lado de la moneda, lo anterior para definir quien comenzaría. Quien ganó el volado fue el equipo TomDra._

 _El juego inició. Sin perder el tiempo Draco comenzó a recorrer la cancha con el balón y con mucho más control que antes; observó su primera oportunidad y lo pateo sin dudar hacia la portería_ —. _Que fácil_ — _pensó._

 _Lo que no tenia en cuenta es que el padre del niño iba a alcanzar a atajarla con el pie antes de que llegara con su hijo._

— _¡Maldición!_ — _exclamó._

 _Esta vez fue Robert quien tomo el balón y corrió hacia la portería. Draco hizo lo mismo y se apresuró detrás de él, pero antes de que lo alcanzará, éste pateo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que entrara a la portería; aunque no solo la bola, sino que Tomas también. Aquel artefacto golpeó el estómago del niño haciendo que cayera hacia atrás por el impacto._

— _¡Oh no! — exclamó angustiada Aurore. Iba a entrar a la cancha, aunque fue detenida._

— _No puede hacerlo, no hasta que le indiquen, si no pueden quedar descalificados — comentó el presentador, que más tarde supo que se llamaba Andrew._

 _El rubio al ver al infante en el suelo, corrió hacia él sin pensarlo._

— _¿Estás bien? — preguntó con un ligero tono de preocupación._

— _Si, solo —se detuvo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos._

 _Draco apretó los puños, se puso de pie y se apresuró furioso a enfrentar a Robert._

— _¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! — lo empujó_ — _._ _Es solo un niño._

— _¿Y? Él no debió de querer detener la pelota con su cuerpo. Aquí se viene a ganar niño, o si no ¿para qué juegas? — soltó._

 _Este último comentario hizo enojar al rubio quien rápidamente metió su mano a uno de sus bolsillos; al hacerlo sintió su varita, la apretó, estaba a punto de sacarla cuando una pequeña voz hizo que no lo hiciera._

— _Esta bien Draco. Yo_ — _Tomas se puso de pie; se secó las lágrimas con su brazo_ — _. Estoy bien, sigamos jugando_ — _comentó con el rostro enrojecido._

 _El rubio no se equivocó con él, en verdad si era orgulloso —. Es muy parecido a mí — pensó_ — _. ¿Estás seguro?_

— _Sí. Vamos a patearles el trasero — contestó notablemente decidido._

 _El slytherin sonrió con esta última frase, comenzaba a caerle bien este niño. — Tomas — lo llamó; éste volteó a verlo —. Yo voy a la portería, tú, patéale el trasero._

— _Vamos a hacerlo juntos — sonrío el pequeño._

 _Cada uno se fue a su posición. El juego se reanudó; Tomas corrió con el balón, el hijo de Robert se acercó a él confiado de poder quitarle la pelota, aunque con lo que no contaba es que el que fingía ser el hermano menor de Draco hizo una finta de ir hacia un lado y eligió el contrario, eso originó que ganará un poco de tiempo para así estar frente a la portería, donde golpeó la bola sin dudarlo._

— _¡Gol! — gritó Andrew emocionado —. Marcador 1-1. En tu cara idiota — comentó sin pensar y después observó que todos los que se encontraban en las gradas voltearon a verlo —._ _¡_ _Oh perdón! ¿lo dije en voz alta? — y todos rieron._

 _El pequeño saltó de la emoción, se giró y corrió hacia el chico, iba a abrazarlo cuando se detuvo y la incomodidad se adueñó de ese momento. Draco pareció adivinarlo así que solo se limitó a decir —. Bien hecho — a lo que Tomas contestó con un —. Gracias._

 _El pequeño estaba por marcharse cuando el rubio lo llamó —. Acabo de idear un plan para que ganamos, niño — el infante sonrió._

 _Los siguientes minutos se dedicaron a correr con el balón de un lado para el otro, jugando con ambos, a veces le tocaba al slytherin, en otras a Tomas. Al parecer el plan estaba dando resultado debido a que sus contrincantes_ _parecían cansados._

— _Ya casi termina_ _— comentó el pequeño muy cerca de él._

— _Muy bien, vamos_ _—_ _lo animó_ _—_ _. Recuerda que sólo tendremos una oportunidad; si esto falla, ellos pueden ganar_ _—_ _Tomas asintió. Sabía que, si se equivocaban en algo, aunque fuera mínimo, probablemente les costaría la copa del torneo y lo que menos quería era perder contra un tipo como Robert._

 _Los dos integrantes del equipo contrario se quedaron absortos y sin saber como reaccionar, al menos al inicio, acerca de lo que estaban observando; TomDra venía hacia ellos, habían dejado la portería completamente sola. Robert comprendió entonces lo que pretendían hacer y no iba a permitirlo, así que se fue con quien traía el balón en ese momento, el rubio sonrió, en verdad que era muy predecible. El padre de Stephan se fue en contra de Tomas, que era quien traía la pelota, pero antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo, le paso el balón a quien en ese momento era su hermano mayor, un pase impecable que fue a dar directamente al pie del slytherin y siguió corriendo. Robert volteo a ver al infante quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no entendió el por qué hasta que sin esperarlo vio cómo se barría y pasaba por en medio de sus piernas; se giró rápidamente, lo vio ponerse de pie y en marcha para alcanzar a Draco._

— _¡Tira, hermano!_ — _exclamó el pequeño quien ya se encontraba a su lado. Así que el chico lo hizo, aunque el balón pegó en uno de los tubos de la portería._

— _G… ¡Ahrr! — escuchó que la audiencia pronunció._

 _Inmediatamente fijó su mirada en la pelota, ésta se dirigía nuevamente hacia él, pero estaba muy alta, la única manera de lograr que fuera gol era usando sus manos, aunque eso no estaba permitido. Fue ahí cuando algo más atrajo su atención, se trataba de quien en ese momento era su hermano pequeño; por lo que, sin pensarlo, lo tomó de la camisa elevándolo por el aire, logrando así, alcanzar la pelota y generando una nueva oportunidad de gol, sólo que lo hizo con la parte del cuerpo que era más accesible en ese momento y esa fue la cara de Tomas._

— _¡Gol! — gritó emocionado Andrew —. Marcador 2-1._

 _Prontamente el equipo contrario se coloco a media cancha, tratando de ejecutar la misma táctica, pero solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando el árbitro realizo el sonido que marcaba el fin del partido._

— _Y con esta última jugada termina este gran encuentro señores. Con ustedes el equipo ganador del torneo ¡TomDra! — exclamó el animador por el micrófono._

— _¡Sí! ¡Ganaron! ¡Wooooo! – se unió Aurore._

… _FIN DEL FLASH BACK …._

— Entonces ¿Qué es un parque de diversiones? — preguntó algo exasperado.

— Un parque de diversiones tiene una variedad de atracciones y aparatos mecánicos destinados a la diversión y al entretenimiento — contestó amablemente la mamá de Tomas —. Aunque es mucho mejor que lo conozcas, ¿no lo crees? Por qué irás con nosotros, ¿verdad? — La mujer observó como éste iba a negar con la cabeza por lo que agregó —. A Tomas le encantaría que asistieras.

El Slytherin se giró hacia donde se encontraba el niño, quien todavía tenía sus brazos cruzados.

— Si él quiere ir, por mi está bien — opinó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Yo — se detuvo—. Prometo pensarlo.

— Al menos es un comienzo — expresó sonriente la mamá de Tomas.

Draco volteó a ver a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, eso le indicaba que tenía que regresar y más porque la castaña no regresaría sola a su casa.

— Tengo que irme.

— Claro, toma — Aurore extendió su mano —. Esta es mi tarjeta, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes marcarme. Recuerda que aquí en Londres, eres mi hijo mayor — expusó con una ligera sonrisa.

— Gracias — Draco la tomo; estaba por marcharse cuando fue detenido.

— Los boletos son para usarse el próximo sábado. Así que aquí te estaremos esperando hasta las 10 am para que nos acompañes — se desvío hacia su hijo —. Despídete y dale las gracias por lo de hoy, Tomas.

El infante descruzó los brazos —. Gracias por jugar conmigo y ayudarme a ganar el torneo — comentó con el rostro completamente enrojecido.

— De nada — y sin darse cuenta, sonrió; era como si se viera así mismo en el pequeño. Fue ahí cuando de su mente se adueño el comentario de Aurore "Ambos son rubios" — y sonrió aun más.

— Anda, no se te vaya a hacer tarde — lo apuró la mujer.

— Hasta luego Draco — se despidió Tomas.

— Hasta luego, Tomas — y se puso en marcha rumbo a la casa de Hermione Granger. Afortunadamente era bueno con los espacios y ubicaciones, si no estaría perdido.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa de la castaña. Se coloco detrás de la cerca, de tal manera que pudiera ver si era seguro para él ingresar. Estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando de pronto, varias siluetas se divisaron en la sala.

— Maldición — musitó —. Lo único que me faltaba, que "esos" ya estuvieran aquí — dijo refiriéndose a los amigos de Hermione, quienes habían sido invitados por motivo de la celebración del día del padre. Los observó reírse y platicar muy plácidamente, fue entonces que evaluó sus opciones, era obvio que no podía usar la magia porque seria descubierto —. Creo que tendrás que disfrutar del aire libre Draco — ironizó.

Giró su rostro hacia los lados, tratando de encontrar algún lugar que pudiera utilizar mientras los amigos de la gryffindor se largaban. No vio nada, así que comenzó a caminar a la casa de al lado, volteo hacia un árbol y pudo ver una pequeña casa arriba de éste —. Si que son raros estos muggles — comentó. Y sin perder tiempo trepó el árbol. Al entrar se dio cuenta que tenia algunas mantas y cosas, que ciertamente para él, eran innecesarias; se acomodó en una esquina, ya que desde aquel lugar podía verse la casa de Granger, así que se dispuso a quedarse ahí hasta que viera que podía entrar sin ningún problema o esperarse hasta que fuera ya muy noche para poder ingresar al sótano sin ser visto.

….

Abrió los ojos de pronto al sentir el sol en su rostro; sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido, se maldijo así mismo por eso. Prontamente se puso de pie, lo hizo tan rápido que no se percató de la cercanía del techo y terminó golpeándose.

— ¡Agrr! — se quejó —. ¿Cómo fuiste tan imbécil como para quedarte dormido? ¡Maldita sea! — exclamó mientras bajaba el árbol que conducía a la casa donde anteriormente había dormido —. Esto no puede empeorar — dijo al momento que pisaba el césped del jardín. Iba a comenzar a caminar con rumbo a la casa de Hermione, pero un ruido atrajo su atención, se giró y pudo divisar un bulto delante de él —. Genial. Lo único que me faltaba.

Un gran bulldog inglés estaba frente a él; éste no lo miraba de una forma agradable, al contrario, le estaba mostrando los dientes.

— Ni siquiera lo pienses animal del demonio, si te atreves siquiera a acercarte te juro que — no puedo finalizar debido a que el perro comenzó a correr hacia él, Draco no pudo más imitarlo, sólo que diferencia del can, se apresuró al lado contrario, rumbo a la casa de la castaña —. ¡Deja de perseguirme! — gritó alarmado.

El bulldog dejó de seguirlo hasta que el rubio saltó la cerca y dejó de estar en su propiedad.

— ¡Maldito animal! — bramó enojado.

Se giró hacia la entrada de la casa de Hermione, estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando vio la puerta abrirse, como pudo se echó al suelo; quién salió fue el papá de la gryffindor.

— _Será mejor que entre por la puerta de atrás — pensó._ Esa puerta que había visto al salir del sótano y que no había podido utilizar porque en ese momento la Sra. Granger estaba preparando el desayuno.

Rodeó la casa y fue a parar al pórtico que buscaba, lo abrió lentamente e ingresó con sumo cuidado, si el Sr. Granger estaba despierto muy probablemente alguien más en la casa también podía estarlo. Llegó a la puerta que daba al sótano, giró la perilla muy pausado para no hacer ruido y bajo. Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el conducto que lo regresaría a su casa, suspiro aliviado; si realmente lo pensaba, no podía ocurrírsele un momento en que alguna vez estuviera tan feliz de regresar a su casa, salvo éste. Viró la llave y se abrió el Portal.

— Por fin — suspiró aliviado.

Se disponía a entrar cuando escuchó una voz detrás de él.

— ¿Malfoy? — preguntó anonada la castaña quien se encontraba detrás suyo.

Cuando el rubio percibió quién era la persona que pronunciaba su nombre, se quedó completamente inmóvil.

CONTINUARA…

 _Notas de la Autora:_

Hola :)

Tercer capítulo de la historia. Espero que sea de su agrado. Lamento mucho la espera, ya no estoy de vacaciones así que probablemente tardaré más o menos el mismo periodo para actualizar, por lo que agradezco su paciencia.

Quiero agradecer especialmente MrsDarfoy porque me hizo algunas observaciones a la historia que me están ayudando a mejorarla. Traté de poner especial atención a sus consejos, aunque sé que todavía necesito mejorar en algunos aspectos. Si alquien sabe o conoce alguna beta que pueda ayudarme, me avisa.

 **[AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES]**

 **\- Meg** [Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado].

 **\- pax399**

 **\- MangoSalvaje**

 **\- MrsDarfoy**

 **\- rubenchoellocoxd**

 **\- Alice1420**

 **\- Lucy**

 **\- SakSamu**

 **\- .944**

 **\- Liz Jean Tonks**

Gracias por sus comentarios, los agradezco demasiado. Y a las(os) que siguen la historia igualmente ¡muchas gracias!

¡Espero leernos pronto!

~&~ **Un review es igual a un día más de inspiración** ~&~


End file.
